On the Wings of His Dreams
by see.kim
Summary: He was almost scared to sleep, certain the if he dreamt, it would be of magnificent worlds that he had never seen in his life. Boylove.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters.

**Warnings**: crabby, dramatic Roxas. future boy love.

* * *

**Dream 1 – S-Y-A-D-5-5-2**

"_Hey Rox, do you know why the sun looks red as it sets below the horizon? It's because among the countless colours comprising light, red travels the greatest distance."_

_"I never asked you! Stop trying to show off."_

_The two of them laughed together and continued to eat their sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower. Roxas should have felt scared; he wasn't all that great with heights. But it was so comfortable. Just lounging around and laughing with his friend; it was such a carefree day: no worries, no fears, and nothing to do. The sun was high in the sky and bore down on them with no mercy. Only the ice cream could distract him from the bolstering heat._

"_Man ~ talk about boredom with a big, fat capital 'B'."_

_Roxas ignored his friend, knowing that if he were to reply, he would be stuck entertaining his lazy friend._

"_Hey, Ro-"_

"_Today makes the 255__th__ day."_

_The redheaded man beside him paused in sitting up, his elbows now supporting the weight of his upper body. "…What's that all about?"_

"_The 255__th__ day since I joined the Organization."_

_His friend laughed and leaned back down, hands behind his head. "What, you're actually counting them?"_

_Roxas scoffed and kicked the older man lightly. "It's better than what you do."_

"… _I don't do anything though."_

"_Exactly."_

_The two of them laughed again. Roxas, deciding to join his friend, laid down perpendicular to him, his head on his friend's stomach. He felt it tense before relaxing again. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, soaking up the last of the Sun's rays. Roxas sighed happily, he hadn't been this content in a long time. Secretly, he wished for time to stop so that he could stay like this for a little while longer. Just him and Axel. The warmth coming from his friend's body was too relaxing and all Roxas wanted to do was stay here and take comfort in all things safely familiar._

"_Alright. C'mon Rox. We gotta go now before Saïx throws a bitch fit like the little berserker he is."_

_Roxas let out a quiet groan as he forced his muscles to move from his friend's comforting touch. Where was Luxord when you needed him?_

**

* * *

01 – Catalyst**

He realized that morning while lying in bed, that it was useless to hope to end these series of nonsensical dreams, all linking to one another (coincidence maybe?). He guessed that he should be grateful that these dreams were only once every thirteen days and not every single day. He would definitely go wacked-out-insane by then.

Roxas sighed as he lifted his blanket off of himself and brought his legs over the edge of the bed. If only it was the weekend; then he could shut himself in his house and no one would have to deal with his now-grouchy self. Glancing at the clock, the blond let out a long groan. Half an hour to get ready for school. Not nearly enough time for Roxas and his lazy morning routine. Another thing he hated about getting these dreams: he always slept more than he usually did. Normally he wouldn't mind but there was _school_ to go to. On normal days, he'd wake up two hours or so before school started; when he _dreamt_, he usually woke up fifteen to twenty minutes until the starting bell would ring for school.

The slothful teen moved sluggishly to the bathroom, deciding to forego his shower in favour of not having to rush his way to school just to wind up late anyway. Brushing his teeth, Roxas idly raised his left hand to his hand, trying to make his hair as neat as it could be. As it was, blond spikes were currently in every direction possible, making him look like a blond version of his cousin, Sora. Scowling at that thought, Roxas rinsed out his mouth and spat in the sink. Glancing up at his reflection again and then in the general direction of the sun, Roxas stalked back into his room and opted to wear a cap to school. Anything to shield Roxas from the now-blinding sun that was shining through his open bedroom and bathroom window. He could only be grateful that it was spring, almost summer, and not winter where the snow made everything more blinding to the point where everyone had to squint to see… or maybe that was just him.

A few more minutes of lethargic preparation and Roxas was ready to leave. The blond was decked out in black, baggy jeans and a thin carmine cashmere pullover as it was already fall in Traverse Town. His favourite black Orgia XIII cap was placed firmly on his head, flattening the disarray of blond spikes that was Roxas's bed hair. Pausing at the bedroom door, he contemplated on whether or not he should bring a jacket. Staring at the chequered jacket draped over his chair for a split second, he shrugged off his suggestion and proceeded downstairs. Deciding to skip breakfast, the teen searched through the shoe rack for his pair of black shoes with the red Velcro. Slipping them on, Roxas opened the door and murmured to the empty house before setting off,

"I'm going."

* * *

School was bustling as always. Kids running up and down, enthusiastic shouts left and right, bodies bumping into one another. It never failed to irk Roxas. Where did these kids think they were? This wasn't a playground and definitely not a zoo. It was a place of… _**education**_. Cue shudder. People weren't supposed to bounce through the halls like bunnies on crack, they weren't supposed to put on indecent public display of affection, if whatever they were doing could even be categorized as affection, and they definitely weren't supposed to leave their classrooms eager for more learning and more work. No. This was school. School did not work that way. It wasn't meant to be a happy place; it wasn't supposed to make people joyful and energized. And _no_, Roxas was **not** a pessimistic emo. He liked to think of himself as a _realist_; someone who saw facts for what they were and events for what they happened. Not like the mindless bimbos that roamed the school halls in packs like a bunch of hungry animals. Hungry for fights, hungry for gossip, or maybe they were simply 'hungry' for the next good-looking person who walked past them, completely naïve to their predatory glances.

People these days. You'd imagine that there was **some** sort of difference between them and animals but nope. Humanity was clearly turning more animalistic by the week.

Roxas sighed, feet routinely making their way to his locker, 1308-B. The lockers were of a deep maroon colour, half of them full lockers and the other half, separated in the middle with a locker shelf in order to make one locker two. Unfortunately for Roxas, he was given the half-locker **but**, fortunately for him, no one was assigned 1308-A and so he just shoved his stuff in the top half anyway.

"Hey Roxas! Gooooood morning!" Banging his head on the locker door while groaning, Roxas braced himself for the impact he knew was Sora Ventus, the only person he was acquainted with who was _that_ chipper in the morning, afternoon, and evening.

BAM!

Sora tackled him at full force, causing them both to topple over onto the floor. In the background, Roxas could hear kids giggling at him and Sora's boyfriend scolding him for acting like a child. Quick as lightning, the pressure on Roxas's back lifted as Sora threw himself at Riku with an "Aw Riku! Don't be jealous!" which effectively stopped any of Riku's reprimands. Pushing himself to a sitting position, Roxas watched Riku's futile attempts to push Sora away because really, it was _hard_ pushing away something/someone you wanted to stay. But nonetheless Riku succeeded, leaving Sora to pout at the side.

"You okay there Rox?" Riku asked, offering his hand to the boy still on the ground.

Smiling, Roxas took it and pushed himself to his feet with his other hand. Riku Gallagher was the ace of the boy's volleyball team and a straight A student even with the minimum amount of studying. A natural genius and naturally good-looking, he had met Sora in their first year when their math teacher paired the two up saying, "Sora, you know the rules of this school. If you want to participate in sport activities or in any extracurricular activity that would take you from school often, you need a minimum average of 78. Sadly to say, you're a few percent off due to your abysmal math mark. Riku here has the highest marks in this class and if you, Sora Ventus, wish to play at the regional soccer tournament this spring, you had best pull up your grades. Remember, **be nice to each other.**"

Oh. They were definitely _nice_ to one another during the tutoring sessions.

Surprisingly –or unsurprisingly Roxas supposed– many people did not have any qualms about the two going out with each other. Of course at first, it was an absolute surprise and shock to the school but, no one could actually hate Sora Ventus with his kind sky-blue eyes and child-like enthusiasm or Riku Gallagher with his charming smile and tendency to be as helpful as can be. Maybe strongly envy, but hate? No way. They were the type of people who you would love to hate but couldn't bring yourself to do so.

By the time Roxas had finished taking out his books and closing his locker door, Sora was bouncing on the heels of his feet. "It's May it's May it's May! Practically one more month of school and we're…FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL!!!" Both Riku and Roxas cringed at the shouting Sora, just a mere feet away from them, waving his arms excitedly. "Can you believe it Rox? Riku? Doesn't it seem like it was just yesterday when we walked into this school, the coolest seniors ever to exist? Or or or when we acted in that play, 7 Stories? That was _amazing_; I don't think any other senior class could have topped us. Mm, and how about the time when the senior class went skiing and snowboarding a couple of months ago! Now _that_ was total fun!" The two teens watched on as the brunet exhausted his mental scrapbook of memories, talking about everything from the time when the three all cross-dressed for a Halloween prank three years ago to the time where they decided to go on a road trip in the middle of the year. All three of them sported nostalgic smiles but Sora's gradually grew smaller and sadder as he went on. "But now… just like that. It's… it's going t-to finish. I feel… kind of sad."

Roxas rolled his eyes, hitching his bag more securely to his back. "Every beginning has an ending, Sora. And not all of them are happy. That's what we like to call a fairy tale."

Sora pouted. "That's not true! You're such a grouch. People **do **have happy endings; it's not only in fairytales."

"Yeah. That's what we call _TV_. You know that box with motion picture in it? Yeah? The one that only shows unrealistic shows with unrealistic events and unrealistic characters because _it's unrealistic_?"

"… You just said unrealistic about fo-"

"You're kind of crabby today Roxas. What's up?" Riku interjected, desperate to cut the tension that had suddenly engulfed the blond.

Roxas sighed, his head angling in order to see Riku. "Nothing nothing. Don't worry so much; that's why you have grey hair. I'll see you in Calc later yeah?" Without waiting for a reply, Roxas strolled into his class and straight to his seat in the back.

"It's not grey! It's silver, you ass!" Riku huffed and pouted at his boyfriend for a kiss to make it all better.

Sora gave Riku an apologetic smile and a chaste kiss on the lips. "See ya Ri!" He followed Roxas into the class after a quick wave. Sitting in the seat beside his cousin, he propped his chin on his right hand and asked, trying to pull off a casual air that was ruined by the lack of sparkle in his eyes, "Dreams?"

Roxas glanced quickly at Sora before looking back at his books, deciding quickly on what to tell him. He supposed that giving a _little_ bit of information wouldn't hurt, especially if it was to his cousin who was closer to him than his actual immediate family. "What else?" He replied, hoping that Sora would drop the subject and leave it at that.

Unfortunately for him, Sora was always a persistent and curious child. Apparently, ensuring that Roxas didn't decide to off himself one day due to pressure and whatever else was also part of the brunet's morals. As if Roxas didn't feel pressured and monitored enough in his life. "Are you going to ever tell me about them?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Who knows? Maybe."

"Maybe as in 'soon'?"

Roxas sighed, knowing that his friend would continue to push and push and _push_ until he got the answer he desired. "Yeah okay. Soon. Whenever, whatever."

Before Sora could reply, the bell rang and Ms. Rivers walked into the room, calling for attention. Everyone scrambled for their seats and Roxas spied Zexion stealthily sneaking into the room as Ms. Rivers faced the opposite direction. He couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics even though he should have been worried for him. Zexion was hardly ever late but if there was something wrong, his friend would tell him. Roxas wouldn't, couldn't push Zexion for answers like Sora would do. Friends and family deserved their own personal space and Zexion definitely felt like a brother to him. So the blond shut his mouth and bit his tongue, glancing at his desk in order to resist the urge to send concerned eye messages like he knew Sora was doing on his right.

He hadn't told anyone about the dreams though. Roxas, guilt rising in his chest, buried his head on top of his arms, effectively blocking his face from everyone else. He had these dreams since he was eight and when he first talked about them to his parents, they stared at him as if he was crazy. That was the reason why the two of them had a divorce; his father, thinking Roxas as crazy, took his older son Cloud and left the house after 6 months, 14 dreams, and countless of arguments. Roxas remembered that night like no other. His mother was crying and shouting at his father furiously, his dad yelling back at her just as angrily. Cloud had stood by the door with slumped shoulders, resigning himself to his father's decisions, blue eyes watching Roxas sadly.

Roxas sighed, squirming a little in his seat to get more comfortable. After that incident, he said no more about his dreams, evading his mother's questions about them. It wasn't until he was 12, during a sleepover, that Sora and Zexion had discovered that Roxas's nights were plagued by these dreams when they were woken up in the middle of the night to his cries and twisting. He had never actually told them what the dreams were though. The blond had only explained that every now and then, he had these really weird dreams but he was completely _fine_ and _no_ don't go and inform an adult about his 'condition.' After all, his parents knew about it and after that rejection, Roxas wasn't up for another one. Especially since his mother was still unnerved about the idea of her son being disturbed with random dreams that focussed on a man he never remembered when he woke up.

He never went to another sleepover again. Even when Xigbar Adams, of **all** people he acquainted with, had invited him to stay the night at his house, Roxas kindly refused after contemplating the possibility of waking up people again due to his troublesome dreams. No one but Sora, Zexion, and his family knew, and even then, they didn't know the details of it; Roxas wanted to keep it that way.

"Rox… Rox. Psst. Roxas. Wake up. Come on, Rivers is coming." At the sound of Sora's rushed whispers coming from his right, Roxas's head lifted to see that his teacher was indeed making her way towards him. Oh for goodness sakes. Couldn't a guy get any decent sleep anymore?

He tried to look awake and ready for her lesson. "Mr. Valefor. It's nice of you to grace us with your consciousness," Roxas nodded, already bored with the conversation. "If you wish to sleep, I suggest you leave and go home to do so. Even though it's almost the end of the year, there will be no slackers in this AP class. Do you understand me, Valefor?"

Roxas didn't even bother looking at her, having already heard this speech a dozen times if not more. "Of course miss. If I couldn't understand _that_ then I never would have took AP classes in the first place," Roxas said, his growing irritation with the world showing unintentionally. "Please, don't let me get in the way of your lesson."

Exasperated with uncaring senior students, Ms. Rivers made her way back to the front of the class to begin her lesson on multiple alleles and polymorphic traits. When she reached the topic of incomplete dominance and codominance, Roxas realized that there were two new additions to his AP Biology class. There was a blond (a less vibrant yellow than Roxas though) teen with aqua eyes sitting right in front of Sora. The teen was tall with a wacky hairdo, a cross of a mullet and a mohawk was the best way to describe it but Roxas wasn't even sure if those were the right words for it. It was… unique, not something you would see everyday in a regular school with students who you've known for four or so years. As weird as it sounded, the blond loved wild hairdos, wild clothes, wild personalities, _anything_ that brought a breath of fresh air into this old school and its jading school routine.

As the blond (or did dirty blond do the trick?) turned to initiate a whispered conversation with Sora, who was only too happy to oblige, Roxas couldn't deny the fact that the taller boy was able to pull the whole look off pretty well. He looked like quite the punk with his leather jacket and black jeans but his eyes were friendly enough, and so Roxas refused to feel intimidated by this unknown entity. The other new student was situated at the desk behind Roxas. The blond caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye when he turned to ask Sora when the blond student had come in. The teen had vibrant red spikes and piercing green eyes with dark purple tattoos of an upside-down teardrop under each of them. He had a tall, lithe frame, accentuated by the tight dark blue jeans and tight black long-sleeved shirt he wore. He was… definitely nice to look at, to say the least.

Roxas couldn't look away; there he was, slightly learning to the right, towards Sora, just… staring at the redhead with faint recognition. He couldn't tell _where_ he saw the redhead before or _how_ he knew the redhead; he just _did_. It wasn't until the redhead looked up from his notes to cock a curious eyebrow at Roxas did the blond blush and shift his gaze. He didn't glance back after that.

At last the bell rang, signalling the end of first period and the transition to second. Students gathered their belongings and made their way out of the class, either grumbling about the last-minute research essay Ms. Rivers had assigned for their final task of the course or excitedly talking about the new transfer students – in whispers of course. They didn't want to scare them off before they even had a chance.

Usually Roxas would have been out there with them, anxious to get second period –and in general, school– over with. Today, however, he sat at his desk in a daze, methodically placing his belongings in their proper place, taking his sweet time without even processing his actions.

"Roo_xas_, come _on_. I don't want to be late to my Psych class, Mr. Valentine is reeeeally freaky like a vampire almost and I doubt you want to get into **more** trouble with Mr. Evens than you already are." Roxas landed back in reality with a jolt, looking up and seeing Sora stand before him, tapping his foot impatiently. With a quick survey of the room, he realized that everyone but the few usual stragglers was gone.

Grabbing onto his bag and standing up quickly, Roxas gave Sora a quick smile. "Sorry Sor. I guess I kind of zoned out a bit."

Sora chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder as they walked out of the class. "You're such a zombie Rox. One of these days, I'm going to have all the fun while you just stand there, doing whatever zombies do."

As those words struck a familiar chord somewhere within him, Roxas was bombarded with an abrupt vision of a tall man, dressed in a black coat with bright red hair and emerald eyes, twinkling vivaciously with unknown secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We've been through this. I don't own.

**Warning**: This chapter has severe swear words in it.

**Dream 2 – Arabian Nights**

"_Axel?" The boy walked through the sandy streets, searching for that tall redhead. For anything that would spark awareness inside of him. He found nothing. Nothing but pictures of a boy he didn't know, with friends he didn't have but without the redhead that he rather liked._

"_Axel?" He called out louder, wondering where in this town his friend could possibly be. He wasn't scared, just a little worried for his more than eccentric friend. _

_As time went past and the sun started to set did Roxas's outlook on the situation start to change. The heavy weight of fear settled in his chest as he continued to walk through stalls after stalls after stalls, vendors brandishing their wares in his face._

"_Where the fuck are you, Axel?" Roxas hissed, worry pumping through his veins._

"_You called?"_

_Roxas whirled around, his black coat following the swinging motion. "Axel!" His relief at finally finding the redhead melted over to make way for his frustration at having to search for him. Cerulean eyes narrowed at the fire-wielding man. "Where the_ hell_ have you been, you jackass? I've spent practically two hours looking for you!"_

_His friend lifted both his hands and shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Whoa there, kitty got claws I see," Axel walked over to the fuming blond, placing an arm around his shoulder. "I was just roaming town. You know, to see the sights. Like you __**wanted**__ to do."_

_Roxas pushed the arm off irritably and started to walk away. "I wanted to see them __**together**__ since it's the first break we've taken in __weeks__. Not for you to amble around Agrabah like a boy, high on hormones, searching for some exotic beauty to warm their bed!"_

"_Getting jealous Roxie?" Axel chuckled, long legs enabling him to catch up to his brooding friend in no time._

_Said friend half-turned, snarling. "Shut. The fuck. Up. _God_."_

_Axel's eyebrows shot up, high on his face. "…Were you _that_ worried about me?"_

"_Why do you care? It doesn't fucking matter anyway. Go pick up some chick already and __**leave me alone.**__"_

"_You like jumping to conclusions don't you?" Axel huffed. "Jesus, Rox. If I knew you were going to be such a _girl_ about me leaving for a moment, I never would have wasted my money, buying you this." He stuffed his hands in his pocket, turning the item he no doubt got ripped off on in his hand._

"_It wasn't for a fucking moment Axel! It was for __**two**__ damn ho- wait… What?" Axel tried to hide a smile as the blond in front of him turned around, trying to comprehend his words. "… You… got me something?"_

_Axel scoffed, trying to fight off the persistent attempts that smile was making. "Why do you care? It doesn't fucking matter anyway," the redhead quoted, hands on hips and a mock-irritated expression on his face._

_Pink made a path through Roxas's cheeks as the boy flustered for words. "I-uh… umm… well, I just… it- you, I… and umm …sorry Axel," A finger scratched his left cheek idly as Roxas looked away, a bit ashamed at his earlier outburst. "You know how I get sometimes…"_

_He couldn't help it anymore; the redhead burst out chuckling. "Don't worry about it Rox," he said, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "That's what makes you… well, _you_. Besides, it's kind of cute."_

_Blushing harder at the wink Axel sent at him, Roxas turned away with a nervous laugh. "I'm not cute, Axel."_

"_But of course you are! Especially when you're blushing. Come on Rox, turn around and let me see your pretty face," Axel's long fingers grasped the smaller boy's chin, trying to turn the blond's face towards him but his friend determinedly kept his face turned away. "_Roooooooooxas. _Seriously. Show me!"_

"_Stop it Axel!" The blond tried to swat his friend's hand away and get out of the one-armed embrace Axel had him in, but it was useless. The redhead was physically stronger than what he looked like._

"_Nope~ you're going to show me that blush you have on, __no matter what__."_

"_But why?! If you already know I'm blushing, why do you need to see it?"_

_Roxas's struggling slowly ceased as his friend turned quiet and his fingers went slack. Wondering what could be wrong, he sneaked a peak at Axel… who was waiting for the slight turn of his head to tighten his grip on Roxas._

"_Gotcha!" Roxas pouted at the wide grin Axel wore on his face. "Aw, told you, you were cute Roxie. Look at that pout and blush."_

_Roxas brought his head forward and smacked it against Axel's. "Shut up! Stop talking about it. It's embarrassing."_

_Laughing, Axel tightened his arm around Roxas, returning the head hit with one of his own. "So what about that little gift huh?"_

_The blond looked up at the redhead curiously, trying his hardest to hold back his eagerness to know. "Yeah?"_

_The fiery man huffed. "Huh. Way to sound enthusiastic. If you're not that interested, maybe I should just keep it then."_

"_No! I… I want to know," Roxas shifted his gaze away as the redhead shot him a smug smile. Reaching into one of the many pockets of his coat, the lanky man fished out the chain he had acquired from a fishy-looking merchant who undoubtedly received more money than he should have. Dropping it in his friend's outstretched hand, Axel watched Roxas's countenance carefully as the shorter boy cradled his gift almost tenderly, an awed expression on his face._

"_Wh-what is this?"_

_Axel's smile faded as his famous Cheshire grin took it place. "Weeeeeell, Roxie darling, according to the guy I bought it from, this was a tribute or something to the town's hero and his sidekicks because they saved Agrabah from this evil dude, blah blah blah. Eh, your typical hero story, whatever. But anyways, I thought it was pretty cool-looking," he lowered his voice so that the blond had to lean in to hear what he was saying, "compared to the rest of the stuff here. I mean, have you seen them? Talk about tacky eh?"_

_Roxas chuckled, observing the chain in his hands that was granted to him by his friend. A key charm clutched onto the silver chain. The clasp linking the charm to the chain was a little tan lamp, much like the life-sized ones that were being sold on the streets of Agrabah by various vendors. Dangling off of that with another small chain was a key. The key was a blend of gold and blue metal. The outline of the bow was curved both in and out, resembling a curvaceous W. The beginning of the blade was blue, but after that first section, the colour returned to its luscious gold, the blade curving a tad at the end._

_Just looking at it made Roxas think of Agrabah; the colours and design all contributed to the similarity the key charm had to the desert city. Looking up, the blond's words of gratitude died on his tongue as his eyes met the searing green that was directed at his face. When the two sets of eyes made contact, Axel's grin softened to a smile that made the smaller boy breathless. The redhead brought Roxas closer to him with the arm draped over his shoulder, pointing out at a group of shady-looking men at one corner and a group of belly dancers asking innocently, "Are those the exotic beauties you were talking about?"_

_His blush flaring up again, the smaller boy glanced down at his shoes, trying not to think of the distance (or lack of) between the two of them. Or about the way Axel's arm had a comforting feel to it, similar to the heat the redhead gave off. It was times like this where Roxas could relax and smile without a worry. It was times like this that Roxas didn't feel the need to contemplate about the boy he kept on seeing in his head, or about his lack of memories before the Organization._

_It was times like this that Roxas couldn't –didn't want to– believe the Superior about their lack of hearts._

_Especially when somewhere deep in his chest, there was that unrelenting, rhythmic pounding he had never felt before._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I need to say this? D: I don't own.

**Warning**: swearing as always. mild sexual innuendos.

**02 – Curious and Curiouser**

He had been lying in bed for approximately 13 minutes and 8 seconds… not that he was counting or anything. Roxas just felt that there were some things in your world and certain times in your life where you just had to sit back, relax, and bask in it. Whatever it may be. It could be the warms colours that flash through the morning sky as the sun slowly shines its light on the world, maybe the consistent, rhythmic pattern of the rain on the roof as you curl up with a good book, or perhaps it could be just spending time with loved ones, simply cherishing every moment with each other.

As the sun gradually peeked out from the clouds and sunlight accumulated in his room, the blond's thoughts turned to his dream from before. It was different this time. Never in his ten years of dreaming about these things, _whatever_ they were, had he remembered the name of the friend he seemed to always be with. But yesterday's dream was different. In both ambience and events, his dream seemed more… of a memory of something that _actually _happened to him. Alas, there was no substantial proof that it _had_ though it sure felt like it. But nowhere in his memory did he remember being friends with someone who had more than a simple, innocent penchant for fires, who could make him so easily flustered and worried, who made him feel so alive. What exactly made yesterday so different that he would be able to remember every single detail of this particular dream?

Fuck if he knew.

His alarm went off, signalling that he had an hour to get ready. Another thing that was off. Wasn't he supposed to be waking up later than usual? Roxas's routine was starting to fall out of balance, something that he had wanted to occur since he was a child and he had the slightest suspicion of the reason why. He closed his eyes, breathing out the name etched into his mind by the dream, before getting up to prepare himself for another day, another memory.

"_Axel."_

_

* * *

_"Axel? … As in like, Axel Maslanka?"

Roxas stared at his cousin, bemused. "…Wha- _Who_?"

"You just said his name," Sora replied, eyeing his cousin questioningly. "Like right now. While you were drifting off to, I dunno, Nowhere Land. And I presume that you meant the Axel in our class? You know the one who that girl –Lois Lagrange, I think– was rambling about because they had the 'exact same shade of eyes', or so she said," Sora made quotation marks with his hands, shrugging carelessly later. "But … I mean, it's not a very popular name and all so like… yeah. It's not like you know any other Axels do y-"

"Wait." Roxas turned to face the brunet beside him fully. "…We have an _Axel_ in our class? And Lois? Lagrange? Who the hell's that? Is she in one of my classes?" The blond tilted his head to the side, musing over the many faces and names and voices that resided in his mind.

The boy's jaw dropped open as he gawked at his cousin. "Tell me you're joking. Seriously."

"… Is it a _bad_ thing that I don't know all of our classmates' names?" Roxas asked tentatively, quirking an eyebrow at his friend, putting his mental search on hold.

Sora spluttered for a moment as his hands created extravagant motions. "Wha- I- Are you- YES. _Roxas_, we're **seniors**, we're graduating in like a month and a bit! How could you **not** know the people in your classes, let alone grade? Especially Lois! I'm pretty sure she had this huge crush on you junior year. Seriously? My God, this is-"

"What's going on?"

The two boys turned to their left and spotted Riku gazing at them amusedly, his textbooks under one arm. Sora's face immediately brightened and he abandoned conversing with Roxas to jump up and give his boyfriend his usual hugs.

"Riku!"

Roxas preferred the word, 'tackle'.

"Hey there Sora," Riku replied, already used to the force of Sora's 'hugs'. He gave a quick kiss on Sora's cheek before ruffling his hair fondly. Glancing back at Roxas, the silver-haired boy straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest leisurely, chin casually leaning on the edge of his books. "What did you do now to put Sora in such a frantic state?"

Roxas snorted, waving a hand lazily. "Apparently it's a bad thing that I don't know the people in twelth grade at Traverse Districts. Not like I remember the other younger kids."

"Really now?" Riku raised an amused eyebrow, turning to the brunet at his left. "Did you really expect anything else from Roxas? He hardly remembers his own birthday half the time. Probably would forget his schoolbag too if it wasn't for the fact that both you and the teachers would blow up at him. Face it Sora, Roxas isn't cut out to remember stuff. Anyway," The tall teen adjusted his grip on his bag and books before giving his boyfriend an affectionate kiss to his temple. "I gotta go, have some stuff I need to hand in for extra credit. See you soon okay?"

Sora nodded brightly, his face beaming with happiness. The brunet continued to watch as his boyfriend's back grew smaller and smaller. Roxas rolled his eyes skyward.

"I know you tend to disregard everything that occurs around you when you have recent Riku sightings or events but we _kind of_ need to go to our lockers before the first bell rings in like, a minute."

Sora waved off his cousin's crabbiness airily. "You're such a grouch, Rox. You just need to fall in love, you know, find that right someone and I bet you'll be able to find that twinkling star in the night sky, the Sun on a gray day, and the silver lining in the clouds too. It'll be all good."

"Yeah well, good luck on finding that lining when the clouds are stormy and it starts to rain. Idiot." The blond scowled at his friend's dreamy tone.

But nothing could deter Sora. "Aw, it's okay Rox! You'll find _the one_ soon enough. Hey! Maybe it could be that Axel dude you were talking about? It'd be like… fate, you know? The way they tell it in stories? With the-"

Tuning people out seemed to become some sort of habit to the short blond nowadays. He felt as if the pieces of his mind and his heart had been scattered precariously close to the edge of his breaking point. All by some unknown, outside force. And there was no way he wanted that to happen. Once was good enough for a lifetime.

"Roxas?" He could hear the sad, concerned tone to Sora's voice, something that only regularly appeared with him. He was always the clouds that blocked the Sun that was Sora Ventus.

And so shaking off his thoughts, Roxas plastered a fake smile. Fake enough for Sora to know that he wasn't all okay inside but real enough for him to also know that Roxas wasn't completely broken and gone. Not yet. "Sorry. Zoned out."

"You've been zoning out a lot lately. Something happen?" The brunet chewed on his bottom lip, a bad habit whenever he got too worried.

Something happen?

Oh, so many things have happened. The lack-lustre shine to his life, the new kids that he kind of knew but didn't –shouldn't– actually _know_ know, the vivid, life-like dream from yesterday, his tendency to dream about alternate realities to his life that left him craving for something more, something more substantial. But that would be too much. For Sora to take in and for Roxas to explain. So he settled on something simpler, familiar, something he knew that Sora would already know the reason why he was so disconcerted.

"She came home yesterday."

* * *

When Roxas arrived at his locker, he wasn't ready to see this. He was prepared for the normal sights: the maroon lockers all settled together in long rows, some full lockers and some half-lockers; groups of students here and there, giggling together over the new, hot gossip concerning so and so; the regular jocks, pushing each other up the lockers playfully, as if they had to prove their strength to some unknown, all-seeing source; and recently Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Xion. They were everywhere he turned ever since rumours had spread that Xion had a small (read: gigantic) crush on Roxas (not that he really cared. So she was kind of cute, was he supposed to throw himself at her and/or vice versa? Hell if he knew) as if to prove the rumours right.

He _didn't _come, expecting to see the two new kids at his locker, the redhead filling up the other half that Roxas so conveniently used for the rest of his stuff. Luckily, the blond had removed his books from that half of the locker the day before; it would have been embarrassing to explain to one of the new kids _why_ exactly someone else's stuff was in their assigned locker.

"Looks like someone got assigned 1308-A. Too bad Rox, huh? But hey, look at that, it's Axel~ maybe you can go, ahem… _bond_."

Roxas rolled his eyes, knowing that Sora was just trying to tease him and get him flustered. "Shut up Sor," he replied, lightening his tone to ensure his cousin to not take it so seriously as he was sometimes known to do. As he approached his locker, he felt his usual self-confidence slowly dwindle away while getting closer and closer to the dirty blond and the redhead that had a striking resemblance to the man in his dream. But that was all it was. Just an uncanny likeness… right? Right. Deep breath, Roxas.

"'scuse me," the blond mumbled, trying to catch the attention of the two tall teens blocking his half of the locker.

Both of them turning slightly, the redhead flashed a smile and shifted over. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that. You have this locker too then?" The redhead asked, stuffing in some more books and pieces of paper into his bag.

Roxas bit his lip in order to prevent him from responding with an "_Obviously_" accompanied with an eye roll and his usual dripping sarcastic tones. He decided to settle on something friendlier. "Yeah."

Or unsocial.

Both worked, he guessed.

The redhead laughed amicably. "Well, the name's Axel. Axel Maslanka. Get it memorized 'cause we'll be sharing this locker for the rest of the year."

"Yeah. For the rest of the 40-ish days. A year is s_uch_ a long time, isn't it?"

Axel laughed again, the other blond joining in with him. "I like your attitude man! Name's Demyx, what's yours kid?" The blond teen leaned in closer, the twinkle in his eye so familiar to Sora's that Roxas was rendered speechless for a couple of seconds.

Gathering himself together, the corners of his lips immediately turned down into a scowl. "'m not a kid." Slamming his door to the locker half shut, Roxas hefted his bag onto his shoulder, giving the other two a glare. "The name's Roxas and if I hear any variation of it coming from you two like Rox or Roxie or, heavens have mercy on me, _Rocks-ass_ like those idiots over at the Struggle team, I will not hesitate to inflict bodily harm on you." Axel's eyebrows were raised, an entertained smirk playing on his lips while Demyx eyes were widened marginally. The short blond shrugged carelessly, feet already making their way towards Sora and Riku who were watching the scene with poorly concealed interest and amusement. "What can I say? I have a temper that's better left docile… but while the rest of the school might not have the same aggressive tendencies as me, don't think that you're safe with them either.

You've been warned."

* * *

"Well well well. What a surprise, seeing **you** here Roxie- ahem, _Roxas_

."

Said blond glanced up from his furious, whispered conversation with Sora and Zexion, his newly-acquired headache pounding with ferocity. "What do you want?"

Axel casually strode past the threesome and into his seat, dropping his bag carelessly onto the ground beside him. "Your harsh tones wound me Blondie. Didn't your mother ever tell you to be nice to the other kids? How disappointed she would be if she knew her blond angel acted like this. You're just a little two-faced kid aren't you?"

And although he knew that the redhead didn't know anything about his family life, Roxas still couldn't stop his shoulders from tensing and the way his whole body froze at the mention of his mother. His two friends shot him quick, worried glances, Roxas brushing them off, his lips turning down into their recent favourite direction: down. "Fuck off. You know _nothing_ about my mother. Or me. So don't fucking act like you do."

Turning so that all he saw were the windows outside and nothing else, Roxas fisted his hands in his jeans, trying to cool his flaring temper. As if the redhead knew anything about his life. As if his mother would save time in her life so that she could bond with the son that had messed up everything up. As if she wasn't _already _disappointed enough with him. As fucking if.

He continued staring out the wide windows, shoulders painfully straight as Sora's voice floated in the air.

"Sorry bout that. …Rough night, you know?"

"Hmm. Yeah. Alright. But let Blondie do his own apologies yeah? Don't feel obliged to say sorry for the attitude problems he got there in his little emo corner where 'no one understands him' and whatnot. You listening Blondie?"

At the sound of Axel's derisive tone, his cooling temper burned up again. The flickering flames at the pit of his stomach burning the words in his throat before he could get them out, before he could scream at the redhead for pretending he knew anything about Roxas's catastrophic life.

He heard Sora's nervous chuckles and quick denial of doing anything out of obligation for Roxas. He heard Zexion's quiet, distasteful murmurs and the faint sliding of book pages. He heard the dirty blond from earlier –his name was Demyx?– come in, laughing with Sora and talking excitedly. He heard the teacher's demand for quiet and control in her classroom. But most of all, he took notice of the redhead's mocking tones as he talked and the careless way his eyes had observed Roxas as he sat in his seat. The way he was so detached from the blond even though he was friendly enough before.

This wasn't the Axel in his dreams. No, the Axel in his dreams was fun, caring, thoughtful, considerate, fond, _affectionately_ sarcastic and loving. No. This Axel sitting behind him was not his Axel. Not the Axel Roxas found himself longing. Wasn't him, not him.

* * *

He took a huge breath of air and slowly released it, feeling the tension in his shoulders gradually leave. The blond took one more for good measure, confirming that, yes he was calm and yes, he had just ditched second period AP Calculus to take a walk in the nearby, isolated park. He didn't regret it. Sure, Mr. Evens hated him enough without the reason of him skipping class and sure, he had exams coming up but did he really need to understand calculus for his plans of a double major in psychology and theatre? Did he really need all his subjects, all this stress, all this pressure just so that he could do whatever he wanted to do with his life? Was he even sure that double majoring was what he wanted to do? Was this a time where one would listen to their heart instead of their brain, and vice versa? Decisions, decisions, _decisions_; there were so many of them to mull over and make. Couldn't things be simple for once?

Roxas decided to stop by the coffee shop across town and just spend the rest of the day there. He knew the owner; she was an old friend of Cloud who, he suspected, was asked to watch over him in his brother's absence. Not that any of them minded or anything. He and Tifa had developed a quick bond that was as close as it could possibly get with someone like him. She wouldn't be all over him, demanding why he was in her shop when he should be in school. She knew him, knew the way he could get when things got a bit too close to the edge. She wouldn't ask unnecessary questions because she knew. She understood him without him saying anything. The tall brunette was like the mother he always wished he had. The mother… he couldn't have. Because he wasn't meant for it, didn't deserve it. Roxas didn't deserve a lot of things in his life. And that's why he never got what he wanted, what he would love to have even if just for a moment.

Those things were always a bit out of his reach.

"_Roxas? The school called me during work about twenty minutes ago. I'm really disappointed that I need to be called by your school; just how old do you plan on acting Roxas? … Never mind, they said that you skipped your second period class. Is this true? … What are you _doing?_ Are you trying to cause more problems for your mother? You're in your senior year Roxas, this isn't the_ time_ for you to be slacking off on your studies. Just because you've got accepted to Twilight Heights Academy, Radiant Garden Institute, Bastion University _and_ the Yensid School of Arts and Social Sciences doesn't mean that your life is set; they can easily revoke their acceptance if you don't meet all of their standards by the end of the year! Do you understand me Roxas? I was _so_ proud when you showed me that you got accepted to all the universities you applied to, don't take that away from Mother alright? I need you to be good for me okay? I don't want to be disappointed in you. You were such a good boy before and--- Roxas? Roxas, are you even listening to me? Mother is talking to you. Roxas, are you listening? Why won't you answer me? I'm trying to-"_

"Yeah. I'll go to school tomorrow. I'll see you at home maybe, bye."

"_Rox-"_

The blond ended the call, the dial tone ringing crisply in his ear. He shoved his cell into his jean pockets, his scowl deepening as he thought back to the phone call. He caught sight of the shop he was looking for after a while of walking and a tired smile replaced his scowl, the prospect of seeing Tifa again lightening his mood slightly. Finally. A little slice of heaven for his life in hell.

* * *

As soon as Roxas stepped foot into Coffee Heaven, his senses were swarmed with the warm scent of coffee and cookies, bright colours and quiet murmured conversations of the few customers in the café.

"Roxas!"

The blond glanced at the back of the café to see Tifa rush around the counter towards him, a surprised smile on her face.

"Hey Tifa," the blond mumbled, returning the hug she smothered him in. Although it could get overbearing at times, the teen could not deny the gratitude and warmth he felt whenever he was faced with her motherly instincts.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette drew back in order to get a good look of his face. Blond locks were carelessly swept to the side and barely-noticeable shadows lurked in his tired blue eyes. Full, pouty lips were curved into a poor semblance of the smile she caught glimpses of when he was a child. Brushing off her worry and concern for another time, she looped her arm around his and tugged him to an isolated table near the counter where she could keep an eye on him. "Aren't you supposed to be in school young man?"

She knew she failed to keep the smile off of her face and the solid proof of that was a slightly more cheerful grin on Roxas's face. "You don't seem to be too reprimanding," he said, leaning forward, an entertained eyebrow raised. "In fact, I'd say you seem to be more happy that I'm skipping school to be here than anything else."

Tifa scoffed and smacked his arm gently as he sat down. "Please, keep dreaming mister."

"Okay. Don't interrupt alright?"

She glanced down, stunned as the blond immediately laid his head on his arms, his body slightly curling to cultivate body heat. The brunette stood there watching with unadulterated astonishment, wondering if the younger boy had actually gone to sleep so that he could dream. "Jeez," she muttered under her breath, turning on her heel. "I didn't mean for him to take it seriously."

"Oops, sorry."

She whirled around again to find Roxas wide awake and smiling at her. "What happened to sleeping and dreaming?"

The blond laid his cheek against his right fist and closed his eyes. "Just kidding." Before she could help it, her lips curved to form a pout. "What time do you close today?"

The tall brunette huffed and went back to the café counter. "You've been here long enough to know when we open and close."

"Kay," Giving into his yawn, Roxas stretched and made himself comfortable with his head once again in his arms. "I think I'm gonna sleep here for a while. Wake me up when you close, Tifa?"

Said girl waved a careless hand in his direction, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it. "Whatever. Go home and sleep, Blondie."

"Nah. S'always cold there."

Few hours passed before the café was crowded with the usual customers on lunch break and more. Casting one last look at the serenely slumbering blond, Tifa heaved a sigh and left her usual post at the counter and cashier to take orders and serve food. The faster the service, the faster the crowd would thin and the faster Roxas would get his rare moment of peace.

_

* * *

He was alone._

_He sat at the top of a tower with a picture in his hands, unconsciously smoothing out the wrinkled edges of smiling faces and a beautiful sunny day. The mild breeze gently ruffled blond spikes, his body warmed by the dying rays of the setting sun. The sky divided into streaks of pinks and oranges, and blues and purples. It casted a soft, warm glow to the suburban life below where people stopped to chat with friends and families, all with a slight curvature to their lips. They all moved simply, elegantly, as if dancing on the very clouds that graced the colourful sky. It certainly would have made a pleasant picture. He could imagine it already; people of all ages and genders, frolicking to and fro with serene smiles adorning their faces, happily conversing with one another._

_His lips curved up as he replayed that scene in his head. If only life was that carefree._

And that's when it happened.

_The people vanished slowly, the plants withering away. The sky was no more the colourful canvas that invoked such pleasurable feelings within him, the scenery changing, shifting, darkening._

_The dying warmth was replaced with a chillness that left him shuddering against the arms he hurriedly wrapped around himself. He found the once wide open space closed off, four walls enclosing him in whiteness. Whereas everything used to be colourful and cheery, this room was only dark and lifeless. The hard yet warm marble of the tower he was sitting in melded into a soft mattress, his feet on the ground as opposed to dangling off stone. The merry chatter of townspeople as they gossiped with each other faded into mere whispers outside the closed door. Careful not to make any noise, the boy slid off the bed, cringing slightly as the springs creaked with the movement. The whispers, however, didn't stop. Kneeling down, he peered through the thin crack between the door and the floor. Two pairs of feet passed by the door, obviously attempting to keep it down but not succeeding due to the excitement that ran through each voice, increasing their volume._

"_Ssh, didn't you hear that?"_

_A feminine voice, husky with a slight lilt to it. Familiar indeed._

"_Relax. He's probably just turning in his bed. Hardly anyone goes to bed in one position and stays like that the whole night. Know what I mean?"_

_Masculine, this time, though not as deep as his father's. Soft and seductive tones._

_Giggles. "You're just a joker tonight aren't you?"_

"_Darling, I'm more than just your average joker. Let me _come_ inside you and I'll show you what I mean."_

_He could just imagine the wink the man would have done along with his poorly concealed innuendo; he could hear the depths of that man's desire, see dark eyes glazed over with lust. Revolted, the boy sat back on his heels as the two outside the door pattered away. Should he be disgusted or ashamed? It was hard to choose when both feelings were coming at him with full force._

_He turned around to observe the room. Drearily white with the only colour being the mahogany desk and wardrobe, and the blue sheets that adorned the now-empty bed. Were they his? He paced a little bit._

_Yes. Yes, this was his room a couple of years ago. Before he and his mother moved to the First District, this was where he made himself at home. Everything was like it used to be: the books piled into a messy tall mound that seemed about to tumble down any minute, loose leaves of sheets were strewn across the floor, his clothes were a neat dump by the closet, and his pictures all where he had tenderly placed them._

_Wait._

_Pictures._

_Was he not holding a picture before?_

_He jerked and ambled over to his nightstand, gathering up the several frames that garnished the surface. Zexion, Sora, and himself looking out at the sunset. Sora and himself throwing ice cream at each other outside of Uncle Scrooge's. Him and Zexion lost in a pair of books at the library. Cloud, Tifa, and himself all smiling at the camera in front of the same house, their arms around each other. Zexion, Sora and himself decked out in graduation attire right after graduating middle school. Tifa scolding Sora as he sneaked a glance at her cake, Zexion reading a book at the side. But no unfamiliar picture._

"_Damn," he whispered. "Where could it be?"_

_He went over to his desk to find only three pictures pinned onto his message board above; one of Cloud and Tifa sitting on a bench, another of Zexion and Sora dozing off on his couch, and the other of all five of them together as kids, smiling with childish delight. But it wasn't what he was looking for. He swore quietly and moved to flop down onto the bed face-first, momentarily forgetting about not making noise. His hand brushed against something. His head rising, he reached for the edge of a photograph peeking out sneakily from under his pillow._

_To the left of the photograph was a silver-haired man, a small smile on his angular face as he held a spiky brunet around the waist with a toned arm. His aquamarine eyes crinkled at the edges with pure happiness. The smaller brunet he held beside himself was laughing and flashing the camera a cheerful peace sign, one tanned hand resting on the arm around him, his cerulean eyes sparkling with joy. Sora and Riku, he concluded. At the centre beside them was a slate-haired man, short in stature and carrying a thick book under his right arm. He too was smiling though it was barely noticeable, just a twitch of his lips. Around his shoulder was an arm that linked back to a taller dirty-blond who had a mix of a mullet and Mohawk and twinkling bondi blue eyes. His smile was merry and quite infectious. Almost like Sora's. Hmm, Zexion and- Demyx he said his name was? Yeah, definitely those two. Demyx's other arm was around another shoulder, this one belonging to someone taller than him, who had Venetian red spikes and piercing green eyes, a dark indigo tattoo under each of them. His grin was wicked and familiar, and in his arms was a very recognizable blond who had azure eyes and blond spikes. The shorter blond had a smile on as well, though it was more toned down than the male holding him. His content clearly showed in both his eyes and posture. The boy realized with a shock that that was Axel and him._

_Axel and Roxas._

_Looking entirely content and satisfied with their lives. With each other._

_And the lonely boy was swarmed with a feeling of want, heightened to the point where he knew that he never wanted anything more than what this picture in his hand depicted._

* * *

"Roxas!"

The blond's eyes fluttered open, hands already pushing him off the table with a big yawn. "Mm?"

Tifa shook her head at him. "Since when did you get to be such a deep sleeper? I called your name for practically ten minutes." The brunette wiped down her final table before moving around to stack the chairs on top of the table. While doing this, she continued, "I remember before, you used to snap awake as soon as I touched you or said your name." When no reply came, the girl turned her head to glance at Roxas who was sitting there, looking at her with a dazed gaze. Frowning, she twisted around fully. "Roxas?"

He sat there as if he never saw her before. "Yeah?" But before he gave her the chance to reply, he cut her off. "Hey Tif, didya know that you move really nicely? Really pretty." His speech was slurred with drowsiness.

She stared at him, blood travelling steadily to her cheeks. "_What?_"

The boy before her nodded slowly. "Yeah. You look as if you _glide_ instead of walk. S'nice. Attractive."

The tall girl continued staring dumbly, completely thrown off at his comment. "If I didn't know better," she struggled for words that she could muster without stuttering. "I'd say you're on drugs. Or that you were hitting on me," she added. "You're… not right?"

He laughed, waving a hand lazily at her. "Riiiiight, because older women hold such a charm to me. Must be this mother complex I have."

She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling annoyed that she had even considered the possibility and that his sarcasm was so blatant to her. "Well, run along you. I'm closing up."

Roxas's eyes twinkled mischievously and somewhere inside the brunette for a split second, Tifa's heart leapt as she compared the almost-adult blond before her to the blond that was probably miles away from being close to her and loving her. "But what if someone decides to try something on you? Can't have that, now can we Tifa?"

"Pssh." She rolled her eyes and walked past him to the cash register with long strides. "I can take care of myself and you _know_ that, Mister I-Used-To-Get-Beaten-By-Tifa-'Cause-I-Was-Jealous-Enough-To-Start-Fights-With-Her."

"Jealous only because Cloud had your attention and I didn't."

"Jesus Roxas! You were like, seven when Cloud and I first met. And I was, I don't know, _thirteen_."

"Hey, told you I liked my women older."

"You don't even _like_ women."

"Mm, could be bi. I don't know. You think about my sexuality often Tif?"

"Okay!" Frustrated with his casual, amused tone, the brunette slammed the drawer to the register shut. "That's it!" Locking it, she turned to look at the smirking blond and huffed at the few strands that had gotten in her face. "Seriously Rox, you're driving me crazy here and _don't_ take that the wrong way," she added at the sight of his smirk widening.

"Why Tifa, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's right. Keep up that attitude. If you make one more swipe at me, I'm going to show you **exactly** why I stopped fighting with you when I got my black belt."

"Hmm, belts. Kinky."

She didn't bother talking to him again as she drove him home.

* * *

Roxas went to school the next morning with a throbbing headache and no sleep whatsoever. Tifa had dropped him off at approximately 10 pm and when he had entered the house, his mother, surprisingly, was at the kitchen table waiting for him.

"Who was that? Your girlfriend? You should introduce us to each other."

Not even a 'Hello' or 'How've you been?', just a demand to be perfect and obedient. Something fierce in his stomach clawed at him. "Yeah 'cause I like them older."

"Don't give me that attitude Roxas. I am your mother."

"Hm." He pursed his lips as he took an apple from the refrigerator.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean Roxas?"

"Nothing. Just showing you that I'm listening. Sheesh."

"Don't you 'sheesh' me, young man. You just came home in an unknown vehicle with a woman I don-"

"You mean you forgot all about Tifa? Huh. Next thing you know, you'll be forgetting Cloud and me."

She had slapped him. Hard. It took her a second to recollect herself and see what she had just done. "Oh God. Oh—I'm so sorry Roxas. So so sorry. I- Are you alright dear? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He had walked away in the middle of her sentence, cheek burning and fists clenched. Upon entering his room, he had resisted the urge to slam it, to show that she had indeed gotten to him once again. The blond hadn't even bother taking a bite out of the apple that he took, leaving it on his desk and proceeded to lie in bed. His mother hadn't even bother going up to check if he was okay. Physically or emotionally.

This was what made their relationship so hard. One moment she was an irritation just asking to be snapped at, the next she was a caring mother. But only for an instant. And it was those instants that made Roxas so reluctant to make her disappointed, to watch her frown at him. It was the reason why he tried so hard, why he pushed himself and applied to only the top universities. It was all for her. Never for him.

"R-Roxas?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, the blond turned his head wearily at the newcomer, only to blink surprisingly at who it was.

Axel was there, in all his redheaded glory with an uncertain look on his face.

"What." Not a question, just a tired demand to get this over with.

"Well umm," Roxas watched the tall, attractive male swallow nervously. "So… I uhh realized that I might have been a little bit out of line yesterday. I mean, you were technically telling me the truth and giving me a warning at the same time and everything. But then I thought you were just mocking me and so I got all offensive and then in class, I probably said some stuff th-that insulted you and all and I'm … sorry for that. I guess you can say that I umm kind of tend to jump to conclusions really quickly especially with people who I felt had like insulted me or something. I don't know. But then Demyx made friends with Sora and kind of with Zexion and at lunch, I… k-kind of said something offensive again and Zexion got pretty mad at me and though he didn't yell or anything, anyone could tell that he was majorly pissed. I mean, who wouldn't be? I just dissed one of his friends, who had probably been extraordinarily close to him. So yeah, he walked and Sora was all, 'Roxas is a good guy. A really good guy and when people can't see that and make conclusions about him, Zexion gets really mad.' And then his voice got all quiet and sad and he was like, 'They just don't stay long enough to get through that barrier of his.' And so, I started feeling really bad 'cause I was sort of like that a-and I decided that I wanted to apologize because I um realized that I was being kind of hypocritical 'cause I don't really like people who judged on appearances or whatever without getting to know the actual person but I went ahead and did that anyway a-and now I want us to be friends like-"

"You're rambling."

He watched, fascinated, as Axel started to blush and stutter even more. "Um uh y-yeah, I am a-aren't I? I-"

"Shut up." He waited until the redhead had efficiently stopped talking before continuing with a barely-there smirk. "You get bombarded by the girls and gay guys yet? Ah no, don't tell me. You did, didn't you?"

Axel laughed, obviously delighted at the topic change and for having been so easily forgiven. "Yeah. That's also when I realized that my sarcastic behaviour earlier was kind of uncalled for."

"Nah," the blond brushed past him, looking back when the taller senior didn't follow. A smile played on his lips. "Don't worry about it. You keep on hanging out with me and you'll see that sarcasm is my daily cloak; I wear it all the time. You get used to it after a while."

You get used to everything after a while.

* * *

So I've realized that this story has started to go off track a bit. But I think it'll be okay :/ it'll just have more chapters than I planned.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: read and review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I need to say this? D: I don't own.

**Warning**: swearing as always. mild sexual innuendos.

A huge thank you to **Nekotsubasa** for being patient with my erratic updates.

* * *

**Dream 3 – Believe and You Can**

_It was dark, night time most likely. He couldn't see the sky past the thick canopy of the trees in the forest, but he knew that he had ventured in Neverland for a rather long time and that if he didn't find his way out soon, he'd be lost and stuck in this place full of water and land, water and land, nothing else. Roxas could cut down the trees, but that would take a long time and he'd be weary after, in no condition to fight should an enemy present themselves. Besides, what were the chances of the trees (multiple, mind you) falling on him_

"_Of all the time, to wish for Axel now," he muttered grumpily, freeing his foot from the thick, long grass. He swore when he almost toppled over a large tree root but caught himself in time. All motion immediately stopped when his sharp ears caught the sound of two voices talking. Moving gradually and cautiously towards the sound, Roxas peered around a wide tree._

"_I mustn't harm Peter? Madam, Captain Hook gives his word not to lay a finger… or a hook… on Peter Pan."_

_The blond looked closer and saw a tall man in a red coat, red hat and whose left hand had been replaced by a hook. He gasped inaudibly and shifted nearer to the scene unfolding in front of him. There was a stout man besides the hooked-man writing on a pad of paper, most likely the man's assistant. And on a stump of a tree was a—what _was_ that? It almost looked like… a fairy? Indeed she was small, decked in a green dress with two wings coming out of her back but… a fairy? Fairies really did exist? Oh wait until he told Demyx. He could hear the squealing already._

_His thoughts were interrupted when the tall man grabbed the fairy and deposited her into an unlit lantern._

"_Thank you, me dear, you have been most helpful."_

_The words were out of his mouth – an unconscious reflex? – before he could stop them. "Stop! Let her go!"_

_The two men jerked at the sound of his voice and as they turned, Roxas flung his two blades at them hard, effectively knocking them out. He rushed towards the lantern and picking it up tenderly with one of his hands, he summoned his two blades under his right arm and started to run. Those two would most definitely wake up soon and when they did, Roxas did not want to be there. He saw a small cave in the side of the mountain and picked up his speed, practically diving in when he heard rustling a few feet away. Glancing down, the blond saw that all his running had jostled the fairy around and she was now in a rather uncomfortable position._

_Wincing, he opened the lantern. "Sorry about that."_

_The small fairy flew out of the lantern as soon as there was space for her to get out. She whizzed around Roxas's head jubilantly and before he could ask her where she lived (if she lived anywhere specific for that matter), he heard his name being called._

"_Roxas! Oh Roxas! Roxie darling! Axel's here for you! … Aw come on Roxas! We can't elope if it's just me here! Rooooooxaaaaas!"_

_The blond had half a mind to leave the cave and cuss out the redhead, but then he realized that he was being scrutinized by a highly amused fairy and he flushed._

"_Roxas? Lovely number XIII? My little beam of lovely light? Where are youuuu?"_

"_Axel, can you shut up?" Face red, Roxas reached out and tugged on Axel's shirt, effectively stopping the taller man in his tracks. He crouched down slightly, peering into the cavern. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the twinkling being flying around his friend's head._

"_Well! If it isn't our little Missing Beauty. Whatcha doing in there Rox? If you wanted to play, you could have just told me and we could have found a nice, dark isolated place and," Axel's grin flashed wickedly, "_played_."_

_The blond had no idea his face could get redder than it already was but it happened and he felt the heat that accompanied it. "Shut up," he muttered. He stepped out of the cave and brushed off the dirt on the back of his coat, heedless to the way his friend's eyes followed the motion. "I found something."_

"_Hmm?"_

_The fairy flew and perched on Roxas's outstretched hand. "Thi- I mean, her." Roxas winced at the small girl's withering glare. "Sorry. Umm, yeah. I kind of rescued her from these… guys. Think we can go find where she lives Ax?"_

"_Aww," the redhead cooed. "You have no idea what you stir up in me when you act all cute and heroic Roxas. Hey!" The man's eyes lit up as he swung an arm over his friend's shoulders. "Why don't you be my hero hmm Rox?"_

_The blond ignored his companion's suggestive wink in favour of watching the fairy fly in awe. She flew a couple of feet away from them, returned, flew away, and repeated that for a couple of seconds. "Hey Axel. You think she's trying to get us to follow her?"_

_Axel pouted at being disregarded by the smaller boy and opted to nuzzle Roxas's shoulder like a dog would when it wanted attention. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her since you're getting along so well?"_

"_Because she doesn't _talk_ Axel."_

"_Which makes me undoubtedly better than her right?"_

"Axel_."_

_The redhead pouted as he straightened up. "Okay okay, yeesh. Let's follow her then."_

_And so that was what the pair did. Through thick bushes and under long branches, over high roots and around suspicious-looking plants. They continued this pattern until their feet threatened to wear out on them._

"Roooxas_. We've been walking for hours now. I'm tired. I'm bored. Can't we take a rest?"_

_The blond pursed his lips and shook his head. "I don't know. It's up to her I guess."_

"_Then ask her!"_

_Muttering under his breath about lazy, good-for-nothing redheads, Roxas sped up his pace towards the small, flying being in front of them. "Umm, uh, excuse me?" He almost walked right into her if it wasn't for his reflexes that left him on guard with any motion. He looked into her eyes and gulped, unsure of how to treat the situation. "Um, my friend and I, we're getting somewhat tired and our feet are rather sore from walking in this forestry underground. Do you think that we can uh, rest for a moment?"_

_The fairy kept her eyes on him and a spark of impatience was set off in her eyes. She flew around Roxas and Axel in, what the blond thought, an annoyed fashion._

"_She doesn't seem to be happy Rox."_

"_Shut up Axel," he hissed back, eyes on the girl. After a few more minutes of irritated fluttering, the fairy landed on Roxas's shoulder and gestured to her wings._

_Axel leaned forward, looking closely at their guide. "Hm, looks like she … wants us to fly…?"_

"_Axel, that's ridiculous!"_

"_You're telling me!" Affronted, the redhead stepped back from his friend. "Jeez, I was just trying to tell you what I thought she was trying to say but _fine_, you can decide for yourself right?"_

_Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him. "I wasn't trying to… imply that I didn't - _appreciate_ your input, I was just saying that _we can't fly_."_

_The lithe man stared back, irritation present in his green eyes as well. "And you _don't_ think I already know that."_

_Roxas struggled with his words, arms out in impatient gestures. "I'm just _saying _that - fuck Axel, why are you making this so difficult?"_

"_ME? Please. If anyone's difficult, it's the short blond next to me. Yeah, his name's Roxas, you might know him."_

_The small fairy gawked at the pair as they started arguing with each other, their voices increasing in volume with each point they made, faces unconsciously getting closer and closer to each other. She tilted her head in thought, weren't they friendly just a few minutes ago? How could they get aggravated with each other so easily? Humans._

"_Fuck you Axel! Just because you're supposed to be my superior doesn't mean anything you jackass! You're still stupid!"_

"_This coming from the blond who got lost in Atlantica because he couldn't listen to a simple word of advice from Demyx of all people? If it wasn't for-"_

"_SCREW YOU."_

_Oh yes. She was definitely tired of this._

_Her pixie face grew red and she flew right in between the two men to slap them both on the forehead. Satisfied with their reactions (hands to foreheads and astonished expressions looked so silly on humans), she proceeded to fly above their heads and sprinkled some of her dust on them. _That_ would help them in flying. She was certain of it. After all, if that weird-looking dog could fly, why couldn't they? Granted, the whiny duck couldn't do it but… they were humans right? They should be able to do it._

_Proud of her work, the pixie flew back and placed her hands on her hips, a delighted smile on her face. That is until -_

"_It's going to take so long to get this glitter off us."_

_Roxas, upon seeing the infuriated countenance of their guide, groaned. "Shut up Axel. It's not-"_

"_Yeah, I know; its pixie dust, _not_ golden glitter. I get it, I get it. I'm sorry for trying to put some humour along with that stick up your ass."_

_Flustered with his last comment, Roxas stepped back from his friend. "Screw you. Now shut up and fly."_

_The redhead threw back his head and laughed. The shorter boy sulked at his side, shooting him a deathly glare that clearly displayed his irritation at him. The blond waited for Axel's laughter to subside and when it did, a few minutes later, silence soon enveloped them._

"_So uh… how do I do this? Fly, I mean."_

_Azure eyes blinked in confusion. Roxas hadn't thoroughly thought about that either. "Um, jump up and… just fly…?"_

_Axel directed his gaze at the slightly younger boy. "Are you serious? Or is this your big idea of a joke? Just jump and fly, pfft. Why don't _you _show me then, o human master of flying?"_

_Eyes rolled again in exasperation. "Axel, you're such a pain in the ass."_

_It was too late to take back those words as the blond immediately realized what he had just said – and what the other's reply could possibly be._

"_Only for you, darling; you know I wouldn't even _dream _of-" Roxas abruptly cut him off, slapping a bare hand over the taller man's mouth. This did not help the situation as Axel proceeded to just lick the offending skin and smirked tauntingly. "Why Roxie, if you wanted to get close to me, to _touch_ me, all you had to do was ask you know. I don't mind quite that much."_

_Heat traveled across his cheeks as Roxas whirled around towards the pixie now watching them with faint amusement, face as red as a ripe tomato. God, what he wouldn't give to just fly and escape from this embarrassment and rather deserted island. Where were all the other people anyway? _Were _there any others besides the two men from before – pirates? But before he could contemplate more on his thoughts, his body was swept a floating sensation in his stomach and the air rushing past him._

"_Roxas!"_

_He barely registered his name said in awe. All he could focus on was this lifting feeling, taking him higher and higher. His mind reeling from the sensation, Roxas felt the breeze whip around him. He let out a breathless laugh at his success at flight. Flying in a circle with the fairy, Roxas let out another laugh, thoroughly delighted. It took him several minutes of flying and exploring the island from a bird's point of view to finally realize that something –or rather, _someone_– was missing from the skies. Speeding down and landing shakily, the blond found his friend sitting on a stump near their original location._

"_Axel?"_

_Green met blue._

"_Ah, and here I thought you forgot about poor, little ol' me."_

_The blond blinked, confused. "Axel? Why don't you fly with us?"_

_The tall man shrugged, standing up and brushing off the dirt on him. "Probably 'cause I can't fly. But I guess you haven't thought of that part," His face angled upwards, watching the pixie whiz through the skies with a slightly wistful expression. "You were really great up there."_

_Roxas was stunned to speechlessness. Gone was the quirky redhead he knew so well, only to be replaced by a solemn man whom the blond didn't even knew existed._

"_Ax?"_

_Said man proceeded to ignore his questioning tone and continued to ramble on. "So I kind of figured that we've scouted this place pretty thoroughly and I kind of want to lie in bed for a bit so I'm gonna go ahead and find the RTC location alright?"_

"_And what about me?"_

_Green eyes caught sight of the furrowed eyebrows of the shorter blond and Axel's expression softened. "I thought you might want some more time flying. You enjoyed it didn't you?"_

"_I'd enjoy it more if you were with me."_

_The words were out of his mouth before Roxas could stop them. He bit his lower lip as his statement registered in his mind. Looking down at his shoes embarrassedly, Roxas linked his hands behind his back and waited for an answer._

_No witty reply came. Anxiety clogged up his throat and clamped down on his tongue. The blond rocked back and forth on his feet._

"_Seriously?"_

_Roxas nodded, suddenly timid at laying himself out in front of his friend. "Yeah," his voice small, "I- join us Axel. It'll be more fun."_

_A big sigh was heard and Roxas lifted his head to gaze at his friend's handsome face. Axel's eyes were furrowed minutely and his lower lip was being chewed on thoughtfully. "I don't know Rox. I don't think I can fly like you."_

"_You can!" Before he could help it, the blond's lower lip jutted out in a small pout. "All you need to do is believe in yourself. It's not that hard. C'mon Ax," he pleaded after seeing his friend mulling over the idea._

_Another sigh was released from the lithe redhead but this time accompanied by a slight curvature to his lips. Axel slowly shook his head, "Sometimes, you are unbelievable Rox."_

"_But that's the thing! Every now and then, you just have to believe in things that don't seem quite possible. And then when things _do_ work out right, it feels like magic."_

_The taller man bit his lip and peered into his friend's blue, cajoling eyes. Bad idea. Axel found himself gradually submitting to the blond's request, unable to keep his green eyes off of him. Soon enough, his trademark grin made its way on his face. "Well if you say so Roxie. But don't act as if this isn't just a clever ploy to get me to join you in the skies and keep me all to yourself."_

_Roxas, as flushed as he was, couldn't help the pleased smile that appeared and he tugged on his friend's hand excitedly. "Whatever makes you happy Axel._

_

* * *

_And that's that. Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated and I'll try, try, and try to update more routinely. Key word: try.

As always, read and review (:


End file.
